Larry Rotter and the watchyamacallit’s rock
by badger-dude
Summary: PART 1 FINISHED! Larry Rotter and the chamberpot of sprunk (intentional spelling, not a mistake PLAY SAN ANDREAS) now being written Oh good news. I have regained contact with my co-author so expect some faster updates
1. 1

A/N: This story is co-written by my friend and I., therefore updates may take a while

Larry Rotter and the watch-ya-ma-callit's rock

Disclaimer: My name is not J.K Rowling and neither is it the name of my friend (I think) , we do not own Harry Potter or its respective trademarks. If we did then we would not be wasting time posting this on a FREE website

Chapter 1

One day in the Sahara desert there lived a fat camel named Alfred. He died five seconds later of rabid camel disease.

But of course this has nothing to do with the story.

XOXOOXOXOXOXOOXO

Mr and Mrs Dumbarse of no.4 pervert drive were proud to say that they were perfectly normal. That is of course if your definition of normal is being perverted sadistic gits.

They were the last people you would expect for being involved in anything strange or out-of-the ordinary, except of course for the weekly trip to court for spying on there neighbours occupied bathrooms. (You would have thought they would have the sense to buy curtains by now. It has been 2 years)

Nobby Dumbarse was a very large man, well actually he was a very large man compared to a very large man, I hope this gives you an impression of how big he was, to express it further he once sat on a cat which disappeared, but reappeared in the toilet a few days later, it was scarred for life, which wasn't very long after it's experience as a live suppository.

Nobbys neck was almost nonexistent in fact his head was so sunken into his torso that his shoulders were up to his ears. His fat flabby head was covered in twisted black hair apart from the shiny bald patch on top of it.

As for Chow-Phat Dumbarse, she was as thin as a twig, so thin in fact that when she got locked out she was able to re-enter via the cat flap. She was very short but had a long neck. Her shoulders were up to Mr Dumbarses belly button, but her chin was at his shoulders.

Mr Dumbarse was the director of a firm called Vibrodils, which manufactured dildos of all shapes and sizes. There were fat ones thin ones whirly ones and curly ones, fruity ones and scented ones. Why their favourite customer, Mrs Pigg lived just across the road. After a while she arranged a private supply line to her house after she became bedridden, she had nothing else to do, and we won't even go into what she had to arrange once she lost the use of her hands to arthritis.

Of course Nobby (Mr D) was to deliver them personally. As this required movement he looked to his new electric wheelchair to help him cross the road. Well I say wheelchair, it was more of an electric couch with a small trailer which he stored the "merchandise" in, however after the orders got bigger he had to find other spaces to store them, there was one large space in particular where he could uncomfortably squeeze three or four, although he did adjust to it and worryingly started liking it.

They had five cats that they loved and a son who wished they'd dropped down the well, they named him Doodle Dumbarse the rabid Child, they wanted him to be teased at school in later years. They said he was a transvestite. As they didn't want to have any more legal battles, they were always dreaming up "accidents" that might occur, such as they once 'accidentally' left a load of pills out in candy wrappers, however he dropped them all in his dads drink, leaving the hospital the phenomenal task of pumping his grossly big stomach, this took nine hours.

They did have another secret they had another big fat son called Oberloinqunent, hang on wrong story. Wait a minute...

Take two

They did have another secret, the Rotters. Mrs Rotter was Chow Phats sister called Hungawunga. There was her Swedish husband Bonk and son twit with the glasses, A.KA. Larry. The Dumbarses did not want to associate with them because they were highly respected and undumbarsed as possible.

**A/N: We were getting bored so we skipped on to the Hagrid part:**

A small little man with a beard down to his knees pulled out a flamethrower and lit a cigarette he then got out an RPG and blew out the lights. His name was Professor Alfred Bumble-on-about-nothing.

Suddenly a mouse darted out from inside his long johns, which he hadn"t changed in over fifty years. It looked like it was about to say something but it was stopped as a large tabby cat jumped on it and ripped it into shreds and gobbled it up. The cat morphed into an old haggy lady who looked like a horrible old dinner lady I used to have who keeps parking in my drive. Her name was Mrs Mcgogglewoggle, she opened her mouth to speak and outpoured the shredded gory mouse which got tangled in the beard of Professor Bumble-on- about-nothing.

"What news from Whoredor?"

(A/N: Sorry couldn't resist – Paul)

Take 2

"What news of the boy" She asked

"Have you ever stared blankly Into the sky at night and looked at the marvels of the stars, the strange shape and luminous glow... And then toffee said I don"t agree with

that, your completely mad Bumble, I mean me mad? Preposterous."

"What about the b..."

"Foxy, foxy, foxy, foxy foxy, foxy, foxy foxy, foxy, foxy, foxy, foxy, toadstool, toadstool."

When Mrs Mcgogglewoggle looked up at the sky she saw a giant flying pink tractor.

"That must be Haggot the little Faggot"

" There once was a faggot ate a little maggot, and totally lost the plot. (As has this story)"

The pink tractor the suddenly stopped flying and crashed into the street smashing down half of the houses down the road.

Haggot the little Faggot stepped down from amidst the rubble of number 7 Pervert drive. He had the twit with the glasses wrapped up in a little bundle, he dropped young Larry on his head, played drew a HUGE pink heart on little Larry's face before picking up a jumbo permanent marker and wrote on his head "This is your Nephew, Keep the little Bastard." Before he crammed him through the letterbox.

"Astala vista Rotter" McGoggleWoggle said

"COBRAS" Yelled Professor Bumble-on- about-nothing

"Oh by the way sir everyone is saying that _he's_ gone is it true?"

Professor Bumble-on- about-nothing sighed before saying "Yes Haggot it is true, lord FannyRash is dead"

He looked like he was going to say more but at that moment His back straightened and his eyes went blurry before he began to sing

"See the little goblin, see his little feet, see his tiny nosy woes isn't the goblin sweet, YES!"

And with that said, with little fanfare, the chapter ends.


	2. 2

A/n: please reread chapter 1 as I have done some changes

XOXOXOX

Ten years after T.W.T.G (twit with the glasses) had been found on the doorstep, he was under the employment of His Uncle, It was his responsibility to aid Mrs Pigg in her Favourite past time, which was not playing bingo, although she did often shout this exclamation of success, (You may want to cast your mind back to the first chapter).

Doodle was currently in hospital after he had 'accidentally rolled around in petrol and lit a match.'

The neighbours had finally got curtains, Mr Dumbarse had lost two more cats, and Mrs Dumbarse had let herself go, so much so that if doodle the rabid child bit her she'd pop. Mr Dumbarse existed entirely on a diet of baked beans and coke. This meant they could not go on their skiing trip for fear that he may get a touch of the windy pops and cause an avalanche.

It fell upon a warm July morning; Larry was 'Attending' to Mrs Pigg. I can't really be bothered to go through it all but he ended up having a conversation with an overused, erm, how can I put it... part of Mrs Piggs Anatomy.

He thought about this all day, and no not because he liked the sight, but because he was confused about how he managed to get it to open it's lips and speak. Was it that his destiny in life was to let, erm, erm... well you know whats, pour out their innermost thoughts to him?

And then this random idiot with a big head popped out and said "Pie, Pie, Apple Pie. Pie, Pie, Apple Pie."

(A/N: This is actually supposed to be my friend who is an extra in the Hp movie. I get to know all the stars emails :D)

Several weeks later

Larry 'Twit with the glasses' Rotter was currently serving dinner to the Dumbarse family. Well all except Doodle who had been confined in the attic after the Nobby had 'accidentally' shut the trap door, locked in and sold the key to a 90 year old Russian belly dancer who had just happened to be walking outside the Dumbarses house.

Larry had to shove Doodles measly portions through the small attic window at the top of the house, not that these so called 'portions' were actual food. They were a bit more along the lines of a half eaten, mouldy bit of cheese with a nice healthy dollop of rat poison. For dessert Doodle was given a small bit of 'Nuclear waste flavour ice-cream', which later turned out to be excess waste from the near by orphanage.

Suddenly a HUGE TV screen appeared on Nobby's Arse, and a film started to play, not that Larry could see the picture as it was obscured by the large amount of fat that had accumulated due to Nobby's eating habits over the few seconds that had passed since its appearance. Suddenly Nobby's face contorted into a grimace and let rip a fart that if it were not for the HUGE fan that was constantly stuck to Nobby Dumbarses trousers, and the respirators that Chow Phat, The cats and Larry always wore (The Dumbarses didn't care for Doodle), they would be dead.

The screen flew from Nobby's rear like a bat out of hell, and out stepped a Large man (He had nothing on Nobby though) The man wore a pink skin-tight cat suit and carried a sack over his arm

"Yo ho ho merry Christmas". The giant man said.

He then put a large hand into his sack and drew out a couple of copies of _Nuts_ and _Zoo Weekly_ and threw then at Nobby and Chow Phat. The two perverts were too engrossed to notice what was happening around them.

"Hello Larry, I just popped by to give you your birthday present."

Larry ripped open the, yes you guessed it, _PINK _rapping paper to find a large selection of 80's music a Brittany spears album as well as _War and Peace _a set of bongos and a beret

"Oh and by the way" He leaned up close and spoke in a raspy voice "You're a warty pig Larry"

Larry was in shock. He had never been so insulted in his life, but it was not that he was so shocked about, it was the fact that he had found something smellier than Mrs Piggs second 'mouth'


	3. 3

Nobby Dumbarse had been reluctant to let Larry go. This would mean he would need to take on the task of attending to Mrs Pigg. He would need to let doodle down from the attic. They had lost a lot of money on the hospital treatment for Doodle and if anyone got wind of Doodles treatment the Dumbarses would be taken to court and possibly sentenced to years in prison. Nobby's hand couldn't fit through the attic window to give him his food, Not that he would be even be able to reach it. One step onto the roof would lead to nothing but a broken roof and lots of medical bill. However Nobby had been trying to persuade Chow Phat to take Doodle onto the roof. Seeming that his wife was now the fifth time winner of the _England's fattest dumpiest women award _it would be killing two birds with one stone. (Mr Dumbarse hated his wife. Her eating habits cost money that could be better spent on more food for him.)

Mr Dumbarse couldn't assign Doodle to "Aid" Mrs Pigg for if he did then Mrs Pigg would sue him for "Loss of her Anatomy" AND he would lose his best customer.

In the end Mr Dumbarse let Larry "TWTG" Rotter go to Warty Hogs school of Bastards and Bigotry.

In the next few days all that happened way Larry left with Haggot The Faggot to Ding-dong alley, home of criminals, gypsies, gangsters and other assorted scum. Larry met Terd the keeper of the Leaking Bladder pub. He went to Olives and Us and bought his magical warty olive. He also was bought an owl called Crack Head who liked to smoke strange smelling cigars....

Larry also met Drinking Madly AKA Blond Airhead Conceited Twat With Dodgy Hairstyle (B.A.C.T.W.D.H) in Mad Max's massage parlour.

XOXOXOX

A/n: Im bored im skipping to Kings Cross

XOXOXOX

Larry was left at the cross king station with no idea where to go and instructions to find platform 9. 555535145214367423523675468. Suddenly from out of the sewers there came a group of 'people'. They were dressed in bin liners and had multi-coloured afro hair.

One of the freaks came up to Larry.

"Hello" said the little social outcast in a cockney accent "My names Random Runt With The Measles or RRWTM will you be my friend?"

Larry contemplated this

"Ummmmm.... No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"for the last time NO you ungrateful little clown haired loser the day I become friend with you is the day my uncle Nobby goes on a diet"

Suddenly Nobby Dumbarse appeared wearing a tracksuit and trainers

"Hello Larry I've just com to tell you that im going on a diet bye"

With that he disappeared

"Damn that means im stuck with you"

"Yay"

"From now on you shall no longer be known as RRWTM. You shall be known as Runt Measles"

"Yay"

Suddenly they found themselves in a train.

The door slid open and a girl with privet hedge like hair jumped into the compartment.

"Hello TWTG and RRWTM AKA Larry Rotter and Runt Measles im your new best friend who does all the work for you my names Humping Grunger also known as Bushy Haired Know-it-all With Big Rabbit Teeth Like Doodle The Rabid Childs or BHKWBRTLDTRC for short"

"Cool" said Runt

"Anyways wtf is it with the abbreviations on names and all that crap?" asked Larry

"No idea"

Suddenly BHKWBRTLDTRC let out a scream of delight as her seat caught of frie

"Bwahhahahahahahahahaha burn! BURN!"

Suddenly the door slid open and Drinking Madly (AKA Blond Airhead Conceited Twat With Dodgy Hairstyle) stepped in with two apes following him

"Wheres the fire?" asked one ape?

"Hello Larry can we be friends you like me more then the tramp and the girl with the dodgy teeth and hair"

"Hey my hairs better than yours!"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Takes one to know one"

"SHUT UP!" yelled everyone in the train

"Anywho meet my pet monkeys/ bodyguards Crap and Gurgle"

Suddenly they found themselves in a room full of warty pigs and troughs.

"Welcome to Warty Hogs" said Haggot


	4. URGENT AN

A/n: Ok heres the deal why this has not been updated

B-D: although all the chapters except the first have been written by me (badger-dude) my friend Paul has been working on a better version of the "Ure a wizard Harry" scene. Unfortunately my friend has a very rare disease and frequently is absent from school for periods of about 3 or 4 months. He is currently suffering from severe pain and has been hospitalised. Therefore I haven't been updating. Last thing I knew was that he was too weak to write.

I thibnk he would greatly appreciate it if every one leaves there goodwill messages in a review (No I am not review-whoring)

Many thanks: Badger-dude


	5. Final

Over the next few months. Things went peacefully for Larry and his 'friends' well 1 friend and 1 tagalong with dodgy hair. When they had first arrived the students had been forced to put on a mouldy jesters hat called the sod it hat (It was called this as it was the only thing it spoke, not that most hats could speak but this one was a magical hat) its job was to sort you into one of the 4 houses at Warty Hogs.

The houses were Grinning floor (For the pranksters and jokers), Sugar puff (For the groups of students who idolized the cereal), Raving door (For the wild ones) and last but not least Steal the ring (For the ones who ended up living in caves muttering about bagginses and added precious to every sentence)

Larry as well as his friends was put in Grinning floor. Drinking Madly as well as Crap and Gurgle were put in Steal the ring (!)

The only interesting thing so far was that on Halloween a pole broke in and kept tripping everybody up until Larry and Runt managed to stop it by luring it into a furnace. Needless to say, Larry now had a new piece of "merchandise" for his uncle.

XOXOXOXOX

Today was a special day for people worldwide, today was an event that would only happen once... It was Christmas Day 1991!

Larry awoke to find his roommates Shemale Fingerme, Nolife Fatbottom, Bean Bommahouse and Runt all sitting around his bed with their heads bowed

"What the hell are you doing" Larry asked

"We are giving thanks to the God of Warty Pigs, Bilbo for delivering us our presents

this year" replied the worshippers in unison

"Dude... Everyone knows that Bilbo doesn't exist... its Gandalf wearing a big red coat who delivers them"

"Noo..." stammered Runt "Its not possible, it cant be"

Runt quickly decided to make an exit by jumping out of the tower window

After a few moments of silence:

"Won't that hurt him abit" asked Nolife?

"Nahhhh" said Shemale "He forgot about the balcony"

**Camera pans away from the group and shows Runt's mangled body laying on the balcony 2cm below (I say mangled because, well I mean LOOK AT HIM! LOOK AT HIM! His body has been mangled since his poor mother gave birth to him"**

"What the fk was that about" asked Larry pointing to the bit of text above

"Its called the ceiling idiot" replied Bean

Suddenly the door burst open and in walked Humping Grunger (Also known as Bushy Haired Know-it-all With Big Rabbit Teeth Like Doodle The Rabid Childs or BHKWBRTLDTRC for short)

"What the hell are you doing here" asked Shemale

"... I live here"

"No you don't" said Larry

"Oh... Ill be going then. By the way Larry heres a secret package with a label saying FOR YOUR EYES ONLY, TOP SECRET and DO NOT OPEN. It was left in the middle of the great hall (AKA Pig trough room or PTR) by a man with an upturned collar, dark glasses and a suit. Being the inquisitive little bitch I am I decided to open it in front of everyone.

Inside were a handkerchief and a not saying

This was your fathers, he blew his nose on it 30 years ago and it disappeared. It only reappeared when we dug up his body yesterday to pinch his teeth when we found it jammed up his left nostril. I think it has the power to make you invisible.

_From A Friend_

"Wow" said Larry "I shall keep it with me always" Larry then proceeded to open up the already opened package and took out the handkerchief. He unfolded it to be greeted by a smell that knocked him as well as half of Hogwarts, out cold.

Miles away in a little red house, with a little red door and a little red... You get the picture... a man lifted his stubbly nose and sniffed

"BONK LIVES AGAIN"

XOXOXOXOX

Breakfast that day was a very quiet affair. Most of the students had decided to flee Hogwarts that morning due to the smell of the newly released 30-year-old snot.

The only people who had stayed were Drooling, (He had gotton used to the smell hanging around with Grap and Gurgle), Crap, Gurgle, Shemale, Bean and Runt. Humping had decided to make a last stand against the Handkerchief with a hairspray can but had fled from the evil smell of DOOM tm.

Bumble-on-about-nothing had also stayed, enjoying the smell. Suddenly it hid Larry!

"Ouch! What the hell was that for" Larry exclaimed, wiping drool off his face

"Ummmm, My bad" asked Drooling

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Not much happened after that

Unless you count Larry saving the school against the evil power of lord Fanny rash by...

FLASHBACK

(Star wars music in the back ground)

(note this scene is taken from star wars gangsta rap (http: atomfilms. shockwave. Com /af /content /gangstarapse) without the spaces) )

**Fannyrash/Queery:** Impressive, now release your anger

You must have sensed that your friends were in danger

**Larry:** Owwww... why039;d yo try to strangle me!

**Fannyrash/Queery:** It039;s imperative that you understand

Bumble-on would never bother

Telling you about your father

**Larry**: He told me enough he told me you killed him

**Fannyrash/Queery:** Then there039;s something I must reveal then

Chorus:

I039;m your father... I039;m your father... (4x)

**Runt :** Knock him out the box Larry, knock him out...

Knock him out the box Larry, knock him out...

Larry draws the MEGA SMELLY HANKERCHEIF OF DOOM tm

**Fannyrash/Queery: **NOOOOOOO! IM MELTING IM MELTING

END FLASH BACK

Larry and his friends were now sitting on the train suddenly it stopped

"ARGHHHHHH THEVE FOUND ME" Larry screamed "NOW THERE GOING TO KILL ME ARGHHHHHHH"

"Chill out dude" said Shemale "We're at the platform"

"Ohhhh"

And with that ended the first chapter... Of the legend of Larry Rotter

A/n:

Its finally over! Watch out for the next part...

!LARRY ROTTER WILL RETURN!

Right now...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOUR NOT LEAVING ME WITH THEM SAVE ME RUNT, HUMPING, DROOLING ANYONE" Larry is continued to be dragged off by his uncle

A/N I have only one thing to ask of all those who read this. Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review. Just click the little icon down in the left hand corner of the screen. Thank you, see ya next chapter


	6. UNEDITED CHAPTER 1

OMG ITS FINALLY HERE SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE THE UN BETAED OR EDITED PREVIEW OF THE NEXT BOOK!

A/n: (very long)

NOTE: Special thanks to the fewpeople who decided to review my last story: **Glares at rest of readers.** I KNOW WHERE YOU LVE BWAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA **chokes**

**Dies**

Random reader #1 of 4: oh well….. lets hijack the story

B-d: NO! its minezzzz my ownsssss my precious…..

RR#1: Sure….. ill be going now…. Go play with your friends…..

BD: I don't have any friends, will you be my friend?

RR#1: ummmmmmm….. nooooo

B-d: please

RR#1: no

B-d: please

RR#1: no

B-d: please

RR#1: no

B-d: please

RR#1: no

B-d: please

RR#1: no

Rest of readers: SHUT UP ALREADY!

Bd:Its his fault pouts

RR1: is not

B-d: is too……..

Rest of readers: SHUT UP

B-d: but….

Rest of readers: SHUT UP

B-d: but….

Rest of readers: SHUT UP

B-d: but…. FINE NO CHAPTER TH…

Rest of readers: SHUT UP

EXIT B-D

ROR:………… bob its all your fault

Rr2: bob its all your fault

RR1 (Bob) IS not

Rr2 is too

RR1 (Bob) IS not

Rr2 is too

GET THE HELL ON WITH THE STORY!

Wait im the one typing this crap…. Oh well onto part 2 prolouge….

Harry POTTER THEME TUNE **Shots of Hogwarts, Hagrid, Harry, Draco, Ginny, Michael Jackson**

B-d: Screw that lets do something more fun:

END A/N

XOXOXOX

LARRY ROTTER AND THE CHAMPER POT OF Sprunk

Also known as Larry Rotter vs. the trouser snake of DOOM tm

Once upon a time there lived a very athletic man named Chubba-flubber. He will die before his 122131243213123th birthday so he isn't important

No 4. pervert drive was home to… you guessed it….. HUMANS! No really it was a human beings habitat. Anyways this family was an odd one (Or average if you live in Femmieuania, population one)

Inside the home lived two very fat Humans, a Human/ god knows what hybrid 3 very obese cats and a very scary individual by the name of Larry Rotter.

Now Larry was not a normal boy, yes he did have all the right 'equipment' but there was something else…. A dark dark secret.

Larry Rotter was a hitman for hire by day/ male whore by night. When he wasn't on a job (or giving one) he could be found sitting in his room an no.4 pervert drive muttering about Bagginses.

Larry's other dark secret was that he really should have been put in steal the ring.

Oh and by the way Larry Rotter is a warty pig and can cast magic shells at people by putting the shell on the olive and lobbing it at some random squirrel………

Suddenly a random creature appeared In front of him……

"LARRY ROTTER MUST NOT GO BACK TO WARTYHOGS! Nob jockey has come to warn you sir!"

"Shove off muchkin" Larry preceded to tie the creature up in duct tape, put a cherry in its mouth before leaving it outside doodles "Room".

The bloody mess left behind took chow-phat some 43 hours to clean, part of this was because 42 of them were spend trying to bend down.

XOXOX

Larry was sitting inside what his so called family called his "bedroom" (which in actual fact was an unused ensuite bathroom (thank fully it was not connected to any of the bedrooms anymore) when a random popping noise signalled the appearance of a small hairy bearded garden gnome

"LARRY ROTTER MUST NOT GO BACK TO WARTYHOGS! Mr Frodo has come to warn you sir!"

"NOT THIS AGAIN" screamed Larry as he dropped kicked the midgit out of the window, however just as it was about to hit the ground time seemed to slow as the gnome whent into bullet( or olive if you were a warthy pig) time and jumped back into the ensuite.

"Damn it! Why the hell don't you die!"

"Frodo is not a football! **slips on spectacles**, it says in passage 183 line 289 that _on no account may Frodo be mistaken as a common gnome, a hobbit and most certainly NOT a football_" it paused "… _or be taken as an expendable character. Aforementioned law is designed to not kill off Frodo before he cecomes a main…_I what the flamingo are you doing!"

"This" said Larry before plunging the sharpened spoon into Frodos cranium

"Ohh…. Ma dear giddy aunt…"

XOXOXOX

A few days later and Larry mysteriously found himself in the middle of a dump. Suddenly from inside a bin a rubbish covered Runt jumped out of a bin, sending the lid careering on a one way tip to Larrys cranium.

"Oh hello larry… it seems you have stumbled upon….

Suddenly a random group of clown haired freaks mentioned in passing in whatchamacalits rock jumped up and began singing in a chorus of very off key voices:

Father wears his soiled vest

Mother's tired she needs a rest

The kids are playing up downstairs

Sister's slurping in her sleep

Brother's never had date to keep

He's not even had a round

Our house, at the bottom of the bin

Our house, at the bottom of tha

Our house it has a crowd

There's always something happening

And it's usually quite loud

Our mum she's such a sex-hound

Nothing ever slows her down

And a mess is never allowed

"Runt get those cum stains off my sheets"

"Yes mum"

Our house, at the bottom of the bin

Our house, at the bottom of tha

Our house, at the bottom of the bin

Our house, at the bottom of tha

Something tells you that you've got to get away from it

Father gets it up at work

Mother has to iron his shirt

Then she sends the kids to school

Sees them off with a small kiss

She's the one they're never going to miss

In lots of ways

"Hey!"

Our house, at the bottom of the bin

Our house, at the bottom of tha

I remember way back then when everything was true and when

We would have such a very good time such a fine time

Such a happy time

And I remember how we'd play simply waste the day away

Then we'd say nothing would come between us two dreamers

Father wears his soiled vest

Mother's tired she needs a rest

The kids are playing up downstairs

Sister's slurping in her sleep

Brother's never had date to keep

He's not even had a round

Our house, at the bottom of the bin

Our house, at the bottom of tha

Our house, at the bottom of the bin

Our house, at the bottom of tha

Our bin, was our castle and our keep

Our house, at the bottom of the bin

The dump, that was where we used to sleep

Our house, at the bottom of the bin

Our house, at the bottom of the bin

XOXOX

It was September the 1st and Larry was standing outside the Warthog mobile. A small trailer convoy linked together by the occupants tails. Suddenly a random pig kicked him and he flew away from the "train" and crashed through the brick wall. Suddenly the "train" randomly left.

"Oh well" said Runt who had appeared behind him "Well have to take the flying carpet!"

XOXOX

Many hours later the arrived at Wartyhogs…. Only after crashing into the whipping-widow. She had detained them in her private torture cell for a bit until releasing them.


End file.
